


MH.C.010 alove

by Boulamedoire (wsmbdnjrgslw)



Series: Musical Historical Research [7]
Category: Amadeus (1984), Historical RPF, Моцарт и Сальери - Пушкин | Mozart and Salieri - Pushkin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmbdnjrgslw/pseuds/Boulamedoire
Summary: 生贺捅刀





	MH.C.010 alove

我出生的时候那个人已经去世六年，因而当人们都充满嫉妒或艳羡地谈起那人的惊才绝艳时，我脑海里只有一个绘在书本上的插画一样的印象。

他也曾经是我的梦想，与贝多芬前辈一样，没有人不为那流畅的音符和圆润得毫无痕迹的转场倾倒，当这些音符乐章组合起来时，音乐浑然天成，就像百花为春天增色，而先有春风再有百花，同样的，或许是先有了那片段的灵光的巧思再有这美妙的音乐。人间的裁缝难以创作出无缝的织物，那么同样的，这个人短暂的一生必定是上帝抛洒甘霖时遗落的露珠，在1791年，水珠散逸到天堂之上。

因此在萨列里老师家里看见那副画时我并不惊讶，当时多少惯于收藏名人肖像的贵族家里也有同样的画，画里的人熟悉又陌生，双眼灵动如昔，栩栩如生。萨列里老师捏着一根蜡烛，正在仔细地端详这幅画像，他的眼珠已经浑浊了，因而要时不时地伸出空下来的那只手，颤抖着勾勒出大致的轮廓，我看着他从上到下，从大写意地勾勒脸型再到小小地、细细地描画，但过了一会儿，他的手开始悠然地打转，就像在试指挥棒一般。

第一次被我发现时，他吓得赶紧盖上帘子，也不解释。叫我径直到琴房等他，那天他叫我反复地弹八个小节的乐段，直到我耳鸣头晕，感觉把一个小时过成了三个小时。这首曲子甚至没有任何闪光之处，不知何出处，就像那些构思简单的民间音乐，唱完了，少女的青春便一去不复返了。

但那天他几乎没怎么说话，我偶尔从钢琴上抬起头来，他在蜡烛下像油画中的大理石。他不是个喜欢喋喋咻咻的老师，相反他很能发现每个人的闪光点，我结束最后一个音符之后，他才恍若初醒，问我是否曾经有过喜欢的女孩。

“嗯.....”我那时候还很年轻，爱情对我来说是最神秘不过的事情，“我希望有一天能有。”

萨列里老师笑得像哭一样，他叹息，呼出一长缕冷气。

“没有更好哇，一个人开始沉迷的时候，一切都完了。”

这句话凉飕飕的，连带着将整个房间都变得诡异了起来，我辞别了老师，晚上在宿处心闷气短，焦虑难眠。好不容易入睡以后，意识到自己在梦里，白天和黑夜交换了颜色，走在我身边的黑影没有五官，我伸出自己的手，意识到只有我是洁白的。

我走过一个传出乐声的家门，看见小小的影子在练琴，一直弹，一直弹，那孩子几乎从不出错，可当他停下来的时候，他父亲就鼓励他——或者说委婉地责备他，使他不得不再次坐在琴凳上。

路过的少年碰掉了我的袖扣，金发之下一片漆黑，我看不见他的表情也无法猜测出他要说什么，他似乎并未意识到自己闯祸了，踱着欢快的步子一路奔跑到更远的方向。然后，我的视野随着他奔跑的方向开始变化。

我把他的前半生演习了一遍，一开始和他的母亲一起，后来是一个人，在巴黎，在维也纳，在布拉格，又回到维也纳，有时候他身边会断断续续地跟着一些人，比如那个父亲的影子，比如前后两个女孩，后来的那个直到他临终也没离开他。当他的父亲跟着他时，他的身体是暗淡的，当两个拿着纸笔的人跟着他时，他的头部会发出微白的光，尽管我仍然看不清他的轮廓，第一个女孩离开时，他心口的灯熄灭了，当第二个女孩来到他身边时，灯又重复亮起来，并且一闪一闪的。

在这来来去去的人之间，有个漆黑得几乎看不见轮廓的黑影自维也纳之后一直跟在他身后，他们靠得最近时，影子也未曾融合在一起，所以少年的黑影无法影响到那个追随者——请允许我这么称呼他，因为他几乎一直跟在少年身后，不远不近，通常是一个人的距离。

少年的光芒在维也纳歌剧院到达一个小小的巅峰，射在千千万万的黑影之间，绚烂夺目，追随者也站在舞台之下鼓掌，正好有一缕刺人的光照进他心脏的位置。

当少年离开舞台时，人们的影子比以前要明亮了些，整个梦境的色彩都被改变了，但过了没多久，光线就像香气一样飘出了他们体外。我惊异地看着这些光变成了天上的星星，然后少年继续行走，场景继续改变，追随者跟在他的身后，他心口那团光没有消失。

少年走成了青年，一桶凉水浇在他脑袋上，他身边跟着的大裙子姑娘手上撒出钱的海，他们被一群兔子围攻，七个带帽子的小人围着他们跳舞，像藤蔓一样缠住他们，有人想解救他们，但藤蔓若远若近，他们根本看不真切，有人瞧见青年的身上没有光，便朝那团荆棘上投去火焰，刹那间他们在火焰之间变得几近透明，更多的无面人涌上去，拨开烧过的灰烬，青年完好无损，那女人却被烧伤了。

两人拉起的双手间暗淡得几乎消失，但总算没有消失。

追随者依旧跟在他们身后，跟随这两个越走越慢的身影一起。

走得身后全是血的印记，还有斑斑点点黑色的污渍。

那身体里竟然又孕育起一道光，这次开在心口，强大而持续，这是青年从布拉格回来了，从八音盒里走出来了。

这光一直照耀着，照得我闭紧了双眼，再睁开时已经是另一个世界。

黄粱一梦，我翻开莫扎特的作品集，几个龙飞凤舞的大字在嘲笑着世人。

“有关爱情的一头驴。”

我最后一次去萨列里老师家上课时，他没站在墙边看那副肖像画，也没坐在琴房里作沉思状。我心道不好，只好在卧室门口大声陈情后擅自闯入，看见那暗黄的胳膊上一片浓稠的血，一团果汁一般的杂乱，分叉四溢的支流。小刀还握在另一只手上，他还睁着眼睛。

我赶紧上前抱住了他，把小刀远远地扔出去，这才感觉到那未摘去的黑色披肩上雪花融化的寒气，正是那个伟大的音乐家出葬时的天气。

他冰冷得像一具尸体，屋外的雪冻起来了，屋里的血也冻起来了。我用被子和毛巾胡乱地帮他止血、包裹，一边呼唤着他的家仆，我好言劝慰他，诱导他，又问他究竟有何种心魔，而他仅仅看了我一眼，突然靠近，抵着我的鼻梁。

“莫扎特是我杀死的。”

然后他笑起来了，像个犹大看见了三十个金币，声音如同沙漠里掀起的沙尘暴。

“我是个罪人，我会下地狱，我欢迎死亡，我欢迎地狱！”

他疯了，毫无疑问的，我告诉仆从们千万不要相信他的胡言乱语，现在他怕是会承认自己是诱惑了夏娃的蛇，索多玛的暴民。他痛彻心扉，因而把一切罪过都归咎于自己。他听见了什么流言都信以为真，昔日那个活泼风趣的宫廷乐师已经不见了，或许再过一段时间，他会认为自己是一只牡蛎。

当天晚上我继续做那天未完的梦，女子还在远方，那临死前最后的大把大把的光芒在天空之上化作一双翅膀，追随者靠得前所未有的近，他手里拿着一支笔，每一段乐符落在纸上变成一道光，从青年的身上源源不断地流泻出来，青年剧烈地咳嗽了几下，似乎在诉说着什么，追随者点了点头，我脑子里已经迅速地点过乐谱，慈悲的米迦勒在唱安魂曲，青年的生命已经式微。

而追随者眼角掉了一滴泪。

他把谱子放在心脏的位置，正低下头，当他抬起头的时候，翅膀带着一团白色的雾飘走了，那病床上的躯体变成历史和尘土。女人归来，他的谱子掉下去，那团亮堂堂的心火也消失了。

此后再见，已是葬礼时分，我站在人群里远远地看着那黑色的棺木和贝多芬前辈，想起他那干枯的指甲，凹陷的双眼，想他曾经意气风发指挥《塔拉里》的时候，想他胳膊上的血和我终生隐忍不发的爱情与迷恋。

并想在那终究不长久的我的弥留之际，我将会理解，他因痛苦而愉悦。

END.


End file.
